1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter in general and in particular, to an improved series current analog-to-digital converter utilizing diode bridge circuits.
2. Prior Art
To meet the increasing demand for high speed analog-to-digital converters, industry has developed a variety of different types of high speed analog-to-digital converters. One of the types of high speed converters is known as cyclic type which is configured to sample an input current, process it through the cyclic converter and hold the output bit and repeat this until the given number of digital bits desired in the digital word output is obtained. It has been found that while such a converter performs satisfactorily to a degree, it is relatively slow because the serial cyclic nature of the circuitry in deriving the digital bits of the digital word output consumes time.